


Play the Keys of My Heart

by taegyusoulmates



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Sad Ending, Sad Huening Kai, idk why taehyun isn't here ;-;, pianist hueningkai, side yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/pseuds/taegyusoulmates
Summary: He never expected that his next song will be about a piano prodigy who had a porcelain skin and a unique tri-lidCliché? Yes. But why not?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Play the Keys of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> This fic is inspired by Butterfly by BTS

"Any updates about the song you'll be submitting?" Yeonjun asked Beomgyu with a serious face.

Beomgyu remained silent. He was frustrated and tired, you can see it in his fatigued expression. He tried, really. When BigHit asked for a track from all of the song writers and producers from the team, he worked on the track as soon as possible. He was one of the best song writers in BigHit you can see clearly that Bang Sihyuk has big expectations regarding Beomgyu's works.

But nothing really seemed to work out. He couldn't think of anything, ANYTHING, at all.

"I'm sorry." He simply said. Yeonjun frowned at him and tapped him in the shoulder.

"Are you okay? Beomgyu, the deadline is tomorrow! You have to write your song, produce it and record it today! Beomgyu, get yourself together." 

"I'm really sorry, hyung... I don't even know what is wrong with me. I can't think of anything and I just really don't know anymore..."

Yeonjun sighs and hugs Beomgyu to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Gyu. Sorry if I seem like I'm pressuring you. It's just that, you have to submit an at least decent song."

"I think it's because I've been working so much my mind cannot really function."

"Oh? Well what do you say about going with me? I'm going to a music festival where they play a variety of instruments and present performances like guitar solos, violin, piano and even saxophones!"

"But... The song?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll think of something once you relax, Gyu." Yeonjun looks at him with expecting eyes.

He weighs the pros and cons about this.

Pros? He gets to hear people play instruments and he will surely enjoy it. Cons? Less time for work. Less time to think of a song.

"It'll be fun!"

* * *

_'Come to the music fest, he said. It'll be fun, he said.'_ Beomgyu thought as he felt sweat trickle down his face due to the incredible heat.

Beomgyu would've tolerated this more if his best friend was with him but noooooo, he had to go ask out that Soobin guy that sung earlier and now they're both nowhere to be seen.

He watched as the next performer step into the stage. A piano was placed at the center of the stage for him.

_'Piano? That's cute.'_

His eyes scan the performer up and down.

_'Porcelain skin, proud nose, cute eyes and a tri-lid??? He's definitely not pure korean.'_

_'He's cute though.'_ Beomgyu slaps himself. _'Why would you even think of that?!'_

The performer, Hueningkai as he introduced himself, sat down and began to perform his piece. 

_'Suite Bergamasque, L. 75: III. Clair de Lune. Nice song choice.'_ he nodded.

He can't help but stare at Hueningkai. He sees passion, love, determination and inspiration in him. He was like an angel that was send to Earth to save humanity.

Maybe also save Beomgyu from his doom.

He can already sense ideas washing over him as he watched the beautiful guy pour his feeling out to the piece. He can feel each keys the boy was pressing.

And when the pianist opens his eyes, their gazes met. It was like they were lost in their own world. Hueningkai seems to have snapped back to reality first and gives Beomyu a shy smile.

Alas, he felt his heart pounding as if it was desperate to get out of his own body and jump into Hueningkai's arms. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

_'Butterfly, huh?'_

_'If I try to reach him... will he disappear? He seems like a dream, something that is surreal but also something so beautiful.'_

_'I'm scared.'_

Hueningkai finishes his performance and at last, Beomgyu can breathe. He felt exhausted, like he just had ran a marathon.

"The song! I can finally write a song!" He grins from ear to ear.

He turns to look for Yeonjun but saw the beautiful pianist from earlier. He was walking towards him for sure but he didn't know how to feel.

_'Will you disappear? Will you stay? You have already played the keys to my heart but why am I scared of actually approaching you?'_

_'I can't take the risk of losing you too. I'm sorry.'_ Beomgyu thought and runs as fast as he can away from Hueningkai.

Maybe he just wanted to be friends? Maybe he wasn't even approaching him and he just assumed. Either way, everyone that Beomgyu loved left him broken and he will not take the chance.

Little did he know, the pianist's heart broke as he saw the man that captured his heart run away from him.

* * *

"Hueningkai? Is there anything bothering you?"

"Oh Soobin-hyung, hey. You look happy though."

"Someone asked me out... And I really like him as well."

"You're lucky. I didn't even had the chance."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I found someone I really like and his eyes looked like the galaxy... But he ran away from me before I even had the chance to talk to him."

**Author's Note:**

> This as actually written way way back, maybe a year ago? but i just posted this now cause I kind of forgot to post it? I'm sorry it this was terrible sjdjekdkd anyways, have a nice day everyone!


End file.
